Serendipity
by snaxo
Summary: Charles sends a text to the wrong number. Odd conversations and unreasonably short periods of courtship occur. Modern, nonpowered Cherik AU.
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**First of all, I'd like to say a massive thank you to all the positive feedback this got, I adore each and every one of you. I wasn't even sure if people would read this, and the response on all my fanfic sites was amazing.**

**This fic has been translated a few times, and this site has an issue with formatting links and such, so I'm going to try and put them all here and hope they work out so you guys can read it in your first language, if you wish**

Translated into Chinese by Kimgeas: www . movietvslash thread - 143638 - 1 - 1 . html

Translated into Spanish by www . fanfiction . new s/11376376/1/

Translated into Russian by yestohomo archiveofourown works/5286347/chapters/12202745/

Translated into Vietnamese by ti_amo fanfic/fic-dich-serendipity-cherik/"tiếng Việt/a by ti_amo: morinohana . wordpress m %E1 %BB %A5c - l% E1 %BB %A5c - fanfic /fic-dich-serendipity-cherik/

Made into a graphic work by ingrates: archiveofourown works/4157703/chapters/9381549/

Art for this fic can be found here: snaxo . tumblr tagged/serendipity-art/

**I'M SO SORRY IF LINKS DONT WORK. FEEL FREE TO SEND ME A PM ON HERE OR AN ASK ON TUMBLR**

**or check out my ao3 account, because everything is linked properly over there**

**if anyone wants to translate this fic, just send me a message! i have no problems with translations as long as i get credit and a link to the translated work**

**i've also continued the series, which you can find on my account for this website**

**AGAIN, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. ENJOY READING!**


	2. Chapter 1

-1-

**Tuesday 15th March 2014 **

[10:22 AM]

Can we meet for coffee? I just got dumped.

[10:22 AM]

Apparently it's my fault he dislocated his knee while trying to give a blowjob.

_[10:30 AM] _

_I think you've got the wrong number. _

_[10:31 AM] _

_Unless you make a habit of texting people you don't know about this sort of thing?_

[10:33 AM]

...You're not Raven?

_[10:34 AM] _

_I'm afraid not. _

[10:35 AM]

I am so, so sorry. I thought this was my sister. I must have got her new number down wrong, sorry.

_[10:36 AM] _

_No harm done._

x-x-x

_[11:01 AM] _

_It's been bugging me for thirty minutes. How exactly did this person dislocate their knee? _

[11:04 AM]

Seriously? You actually want to get into the details?

_[11:05 AM] _

_It's a slow day. I could use a good laugh at someone else's expense. _

[11:08 AM]

Basically, I decided to date someone who's rather young and inexperienced. This morning he tried to be 'sexy' in the shower and ended up slipping when he dropped to his knees.

[11:09 AM]

I can't believe I just told you that. I'm usually not open about these things, especially with strangers. You could be a serial killer for all I know.

_[11:10 AM] _

_Engineer, not a serial killer. Although some would argue. _

_[11:11 AM] _

_How can it be your fault if he slid?_

[11:12 AM]

Apparently I assisted in the slipping

[11:13 AM]

Which is a lie; I kind of just stood there and tired not to laugh.

_[11:14 AM]_

_I would have laughed._

_[11:14 AM]_

_You sound incredibly upset about your recent breakup._

[11:15 AM]

It was a short relationship. Turns out immature and inexperienced isn't my type.

[11:16 AM]

Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a class to prepare for. Sorry, again, for getting the wrong number.

-2-

**Thursday 17th March 2014 **

_[11:07 AM] _

_I have a situation. _

[11:13 AM]

Why did you keep my number?

_[11:15 AM] _

_Why did you keep mine? _

[11:17 AM]

What's the situation?

_[11:18 AM] _

_Changing the subject?_

[11:18 AM]

No.

_[11:20 AM] _

_This is going to sound like I'm cocky (which I kind of am), but there's this girl I work with and she very obviously has a thing for me (if she comes into my office in tight fitting clothes and purposefully drops something so she has an excuse to bend over, I think I'll scream), and I so obviously don't have one for her but she doesn't seem to understand that._

[11:22 AM]

I have the same situation, sometimes. The whole student having a thing for their professor ordeal.

[11:23 AM]

Usually, I'll hint at my being gay. Although one time, one of my female students didn't seem to get the hint so I got a male friend of mine to run into my office while she was there to 'drop something off' and that worked rather well.

[11:24 AM]

I doubt that's any help to you, though. Maybe you should just tell her no. Nicely, of course, you don't want to hurt her feelings any more than necessary.

_[11:26 AM]_

_Nice isn't really my forte. _

_[11:26 AM]_

_And I can't believe you did that to a student. _

[11:27 AM]

You've been nice enough to me. And what was I supposed to do, encourage her?

_[11:28 AM] _

_I can tell you're a man of morals._

[11:28 AM]

And you aren't?

_[11:29 AM] _

_Depends on the topic of discussion. _

[11:30 AM]

Back to your situation, just tell her no. Or are you scared to be malicious?

_[11:31 AM]_

_If only you knew my reputation. _

_[11:32 AM] _

_She'll be sure to come into my office later, so I may as well tell her to piss off. Now, though, I have a business meeting. _

[11:33 AM]

Tell me how it goes, and good luck with the meeting.

x-x-x

_[02:16 PM] _

_She cried._

_[02:16 PM] _

_And I'm now short one employee._

[02:23 PM]

Oh, no. I'm sorry to hear that.

_[02:25 PM] _

_Eh, she was fairly useless, anyway. She'll be easy to replace._

[02:26 PM]

Don't sound too upset.

_[02:28 PM] _

_Oh, I'm actually trying to keep back the tears. Couldn't you tell?_

[02:30 PM]

I thought I could sense it.

_[02:31 PM] _

_I don't know how I'll continue to live._

[02:31 PM]

Terribly sorry for your loss, but I've got to run. I hope you don't lose anyone else!

-3-

**Friday 18th March 2014 **

[08:25 AM]

Hey, stranger.

_[08:32 AM] _

_What do you want?_

[08:35 AM]

Not a morning person?

_[08:36 AM] _

_I like mornings. What I don't like is idiot employees spilling burning hot coffee all over me._

[08:37 AM]

Ouch.

[08:37 AM]

Anything I can do to help? I really just wanted someone to talk to before I start class.

_[08:39 AM] _

_Get me new coffee? And perhaps a new staff?_

[08:40 AM]

If only I could.

[08:41 AM]

I'm not much of a coffee person, myself. I prefer tea. I think it's because of all the years spent in England. It's not the same here, the U.S just don't do tea properly.

_[08:45 AM] _

_I can relate to that. No one, excluding my mother, seems to be able to make German food to my satisfaction. _

[08:46 AM]

You're German?

_[08:46 AM] _

_Born and bred. _

[08:47 AM]

You intrigue me.

_[08:49 AM] _

_And you distract me from my work. _

[08:50 AM]

No one said you had to reply.

-4-

**Saturday 19th March 2014 **

[09:45 AM]

What's your favourite brunch food?

_[09:47 AM] _

_Why haven't you deleted my number?_

[09:48 AM]

Same could be asked of you.

[09:48 AM]

But seriously, I'm meeting my sister for bunch in about 15 minutes and I don't know what I want. Help me.

_[09:49 AM] _

_Sandwiches are always good, but so are omelettes and pancakes. _

[09:50 AM]

That doesn't help me.

_[09:51 AM] _

_Then I'm afraid, as tough as it may be, you'll have to make this decision yourself. _

[09:53 AM]

What good are you, if you can't help me in a time of crisis?

_[09:54 AM] _

_Forgive me, my advice giving skills only extend so far. _

[09:55 AM]

I suppose I can forgive you. But I will never forget.

_[09:56 AM] _

_I'll watch out next time. _

[09:58 AM]

I think I'm going to go with the pancakes.

[10:01 AM]

I went with the sandwich.

_[10:03 AM] _

_Always a good choice. _

_[10:04 AM] _

_Now please, stop texting me about food. You're making me hungry._

[10:05 AM]

My sister is glaring at me for being on my phone, anyway, so you're lucky.

-5-

**Sunday 20th March 2014 **

[01:54 AM]

What's your name?

_[01:54 AM] _

_It's two in the morning. _

[01:55 AM]

No, it's 1:55AM in the morning. And you seem to be replying quickly, so I assume you're fully awake.

[01:56 AM]

Come on, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours.

_[01:57 AM] _

_Your name is wrong number._

[01:57 AM]

Just tell me.

_[10:57 AM] _

_Andrew. _

[01:59 AM]

We've been texting for less than a week and I know that's a lie.

_[02:00 AM] _

_Max._

[02:00 AM]

Nope. Try again.

_[02:01 AM] _

_How can you tell?_

[02:02 AM]

I'll go first.

[02:02 AM]

My name is Charles.

_[02:03 AM]_

_I prefer 'wrong number'._

_[02:04 AM] _

_Erik._

[02:05 AM]

See, Erik, that wasn't so hard.

_[02:06 AM] _

_How do you know I'm telling the truth?_

[02:07 AM]

The vibe of the text.

_[02:07 AM]_

_The vibe?_

[02:08 AM]

Yes, the vibe.

_[02:09 AM] _

_I think perhaps you need some sleep. _

[02:10 AM]

Hardly, my ability to go long periods without sleep is astounding.

_[02:10 AM] _

_I bet I'm better. _

[02:12 AM]

Why not be equals?

_[02:13 AM]_

_You're an odd man, Charles. _

[02:14 AM]

So I've been told.

_[02:15 AM]_

_Goodnight, wrong number. _

[02:16 AM]

Goodnight, Erik.


	3. Chapter 2

-6-

**Monday 21st March 2014**

_[12:17 PM]_

_Chinese or Thai?_

[12:19 PM]

Personally I prefer China.

_[12:20 PM] _

_I'm talking about the food, Charles. _

[12:21 PM]

Oh, well, how about Italian?

_[12:23 PM]_

_You're no help._

[12:24 PM]

It's payback for brunch.

-7-

**Tuesday 22nd March 2014 **

_[10:22 AM]_

_Happy one week anniversary, wrong number. _

[10:26 AM]

You remembered!

[10:27 AM]

I was going to get flowers, but thought better of it.

_[10:30 AM] _

_I prefer my anniversary gifts to be edible, anyway. _

[10:30 AM]

Kinky.

_[10:31 AM]_

_You've been single for a week, how does it feel?_

[10:34 AM]

Annoying, I have no time to go out and find someone to hook up with.

_[10:36 AM]_

_You and I both. If someone at the office tells me I need to get laid one more time they're going to get fired. _

[10:38 AM]

I agree 100%. My sister keeps telling me the same thing, it's infuriating.

_[10:40 AM] _

_Maybe we work too hard. _

[10:41 AM]

Perhaps, but it's rewarding.

_[10:43 AM]_

_Sometimes._

_[10:47 AM] _

_If you'll excuse me, two of my employees are trying to rip each other apart. _

-8-

**Wednesday 23rd March 2014**

_[07:54 PM] _

_What's your view on turtlenecks?_

[07:56 PM]

Why?

_[07:57 PM] _

_Because I wear them, and my friends says I look ridiculous. _

[07:59 PM]

I'm sure you look ravishing, darling.

_[08:03 PM] _

_Do you tend to flirt with people you've never met?_

[08:04 PM]

I tend to flirt with everyone, it's a horrible habit.

[08:05 PM]

Nevertheless, I'm sure someone thinks you look ravishing.

_[08:07 PM] _

_Comforting thought, that._

[08:09 PM]

I can't really give much fashion advice, though. According to my sister, my 'professor clothes' - which generally refers to tweed and cardigans - make me look like I'm in my sixties, despite the baby face.

_[08:11 PM] _

_And you're not?_

[08:11 PM]

Not what?

_[08:12 PM] _

_Sixty?_

[08:14 PM]

Much younger, actually. However, if you ask people who spend large amounts of time around me they'll tell you I act as if I am.

_[08:15 PM] _

_Naturally, considering you wear tweed. _

_[08:15 PM] _

_And I suppose I should probably tell you that I'm not sixty either. _

[08:16 PM]

Good to know.

_[08:17 PM] _

_Indeed. _

-9-

**Thursday 24th March 2014 **

[01:16 PM]

Help.

_[01:18 PM] _

_What's happened?_

[01:19 PM]

I gave my class a quiz, and now I'm bored.

_[01:21 PM] _

_Jesus, Charles, surely a man who wears cardigans and tweed can manage that._

[01:24 PM]

Says Mr. Turtleneck.

_[01:26 PM] _

_I'll have you know my body looks nothing short of perfection in a turtleneck. _

[01:28 PM]

A modest man, are you, Erik?

_[01:30 PM] _

_Obviously. _

_[01:31 PM] _

_Shouldn't you be making sure no one cheats?_

[01:32 PM]

They're spread out too much for them to see each other's papers, but even then it doesn't account for anything. I just like to know how they're going.

_[01:33 PM] _

_Can't handle a student falling behind?_

[01:35 PM]

I don't have the title of (one of) the best genetics professors for nothing.

_[01:36 PM] _

_Back to modesty..._

[01:37 PM]

Oh, shush.

[02:01 PM]

I didn't mean literally.

[02:02 PM]

I like your company.

_[02:08 PM] _

_Not many people would say that. _

[02:10 PM]

What would they say?

_[02:13 PM]_

_That I'm a bitter, angry asshole who is a horrible employer, and whose smile reminds them of a shark. _

_[02:15 PM] _

_What would people say about you?_

[02:19 PM]

That I'm naïve, that I'm too kind, and that I offer too many chances for people to prove themselves. That I'm a 'pussy' because I prefer to solve things with as little violence as possible. That I try too hard to see the good in the world when it doesn't exist.

_[02:21PM] _

_Who called you a pussy? I'll pull their spine out through their throat. _

[02:22 PM]

I shouldn't be laughing.

[02:24 PM]

That was a wonderful way to tell me you're the opposite of what I'm like.

_[02:25 PM] _

_Not entirely opposite. It's just that violence seems to be the only thing people listen to. _

[02:26 PM]

That's why we need to find other ways to be heard.

_[02:28 PM] _

_I tried other ways, they never listened. _

[02:30 PM]

I would've listened.

_[02:35 PM] _

_And that, Charles, is why you're an incredibly odd man. _

[02:36 PM]

It's the naivety.

-10-

**Friday 25th March 2014**

[09:28 PM]

How was your day?

_[09:30 PM] _

_Do you not find anything weird about this situation?_

[09:31 PM]

We started by me telling you an ex-boyfriend dislocated his knee trying to be sexual, we already crossed the line of 'weird'.

[09:34 PM]

And that doesn't answer the question.

_[09:36 PM]_

_My day was horrible. Yours?_

[09:37 PM]

Boring. Why was yours horrible?

_[09:38 PM]_

_Doesn't matter._

[09:39 PM]

It obviously does.

_[09:40 PM] _

_Just leave it alone. _

[09:41 PM]

It isn't good to keep things bottled up. If something is bothering you, which something so obviously is, you should talk to someone. I'm not like other people, Erik, I do listen when someone has something to say.

_[09:42 PM] _

_Leave it. _

[11:06 PM]

I'm sorry.

-11-

**Sunday 23rd March 2014**

[12:02 PM]

Eriiiiiiiiiik

[02:05 PM]

No?

[04:17 PM]

Okay.

-12-

**Wednesday 26th March 2014**

[02:37 PM]

Is it odd that I miss talking to you?

[02:46 PM]

I think it is.

[02:48 PM]

This whole thing is a bit odd.

-13-

**Friday 28th March 2014 **

[08:21 AM]

Hello!

[11:37 AM]

Maybe not.

-14-

**Saturday 29th March 2014 **

[03:38 PM]

How's your day been?

[03:39 PM]

Mine has been wonderful, thank you for asking.

[03:57 PM]

I hope you realise I'm not going to leave you alone until you actually ask me to.

-15-

**Tuesday 1st April 2014**

[07:02 AM]

Happy 1st of April! I hope this month is good to you. :)

[10:09 PM]

Why won't you talk to me?

[11:43 PM]

It could be an April Fool's joke.

-16-

**Thursday 3rd April 2014**

[09:07 AM]

Hello, Erik!

[05:07 PM]

I'm not usually one to give up, but you're making it very hard to continue this.

-17-

**Saturday 5th April 2014**

[08:12 AM]

Want to hear a joke?

[08:21 AM]

I'm going to tell you anyway.

[08:25 AM]

Not even 8:30 in the morning and I've already nearly been disowned.

[08:30 AM]

Honestly, who still disowns people?

[08:31 AM]

Especially when they're an adult?

[08:39 AM]

Fucking family.


	4. Chapter 3

-18-

**Monday 7****th****April 2014 **

[12:34 PM]

Formal apology coming your way.

[12:40 PM]

I'm sorry for being so annoying lately. This text pal thing isn't an obligation, or a responsibility. You don't owe me anything, nor do you have to tell me anything. If you wanted to, and I would completely understand if you did, you can just tell me to sod off and I will. You can delete my number and the message thread and we never have to talk again. I won't be pushy and keep texting you, I promise.

[12:42 PM]

I'm truly sorry if I pissed you off. It wasn't my intention.

-19-

**Tuesday 8****th****April 2014**

_[03:41 AM] _

_Are you always this apologetic and annoying?_

[06:37 AM]

You replied!

[06:38 AM]

What were you doing awake at 4AM on a Tuesday?

[06:40 AM]

You don't have to answer that. Sorry.

[06:41 AM]

Do you want me to piss off?

[06:45 AM]

And yes, I am always that apologetic and annoying.

_[11:34 AM] _

_I didn't know someone could get so attached to someone they met via text and talked to for only a week. If I were you, I would have just stopped. _

_[11:40 AM]_

_I guess you can stay. Someone needs to make my life a bit more interesting. _

_[11:45 AM] _

_And I'm sorry too, for being an idiot. (I don't usually apologise, so cherish this text)._

[11:52 AM]

I am nothing if not persistent.

[11:53 AM]

And thank you!

-20-

**Wednesday 9****th****April 2014 **

_[07:34 AM] _

_Do you like sunrises?_

[07:42 AM]

Of course I do, I just don't like getting up early enough to see them.

[07:45 AM]

Not that I've seen one in a while, my job has some benefits when it comes to working hours.

_[07:47 AM] _

_I used to hate the idea of waking up early, but now I'm used to it and it usually makes me feel better._

_[07:48 AM] _

_I wake up really early to go running before work and sometimes I get to see the sunrise. It's calming. _

[07:50 AM]

That's kind of cute.

_[07:51 AM]_

_If this conversation was in person, I'd roll my eyes. _

[07:53 AM]

If this conversation was in person, I'd eradicate all your mock-annoyance by cuddling you.

_[07:55 AM] _

_What makes you think that would destroy my mock-annoyance? Do you have super cuddling powers, Charles?_

[07:56 AM]

That could be said, yes. Everyone falls victim to my cuddles and puppy eyes. Everyone.

_[07:57 AM] _

_I suppose we'll have to test it one day._

[07:57 AM]

Perhaps.

_[07:58 AM] _

_Not now, though. I've got a job to get to. _

[08:00 AM]

Have a good day, Erik!

-21-

**Thursday 10****th****April 2014 **

[09:17 AM]

My friend thinks this is weird.

_[09:19 AM]_

_To be fair, I think this is weird. _

[09:20 AM]

Yes, but you're allowed to think it's weird. You're involved in it.

[09:21 AM]

She was looking over my shoulder at my phone and saw the thread and when I explained who you were, she went on a rant about strangers.

[09:23 AM]

Which would have been fine, if she didn't talk to me as if I were a child. I'm nearly thirty, I'm well aware of the concept 'stranger danger'.

_[09:25 AM] _

_Your friend sounds like someone I'd hate._

[09:26 AM]

Encouraging, thank you.

_[09:26 AM] _

_Thirty-one_

[09:27 AM]

...what?

_[09:28 AM] _

_My age, thirty-one. _

[09:29 AM]

Twenty-seven.

_[09:30 AM] _

_Aw, just a baby! _

[09:30 AM]

Now I'd be the one rolling my eyes.

-22-

**Friday 11****th****April 2014**

_[09:23 PM]_

_I feel like I should be doing something fun on a Friday night, not lying on the couch watching National Geographic. _

[09:25 PM]

Wait, that isn't considered fun?

_[09:26 PM]_

_Most people would say no. _

[09:26 PM]

But you're not most people?

_[09:27 PM]_

_I'm not most people._

[09:28 PM]

I'm awfully glad to hear that.

[09:28 PM]

Or read that.

[09:29 PM]

Technicalities.

_[09:30 PM]_

_You made me chuckle, congratulations._

_[09:31 PM]_

_How was your day?_

[09:32 PM]

It was good, I guess. I had really good Thai food for lunch.

_[09:33 PM] _

_Do you base how good your days were from your food?_

[09:34 PM]

Just my lunch, because it's usually the first thing I eat that day.

_[09:35 PM] _

_You don't eat breakfast?_

[09:35 PM]

Not usually.

_[09:36 PM] _

_Charles, this text-ship may have to be terminated. _

_[09:36 PM]_

_Breakfast is the best part of the day!_

[09:37 PM]

We are not arguing over food.

[09:38 PM]

Despite how large a part it plays in my day.

_[09:39 PM] _

_What did you have for dinner?_

[09:40 PM]

I'm a horrible cook, so tonight I just made an omelette.

[09:41 PM]

It was a kick ass omelette, though.

_[09:42 PM] _

_I'm sure it was, Charles. _

_[09:42 PM]_

_You're 27 and you don't know how to cook?_

[09:43 PM]

I had a somewhat privileged childhood, no one ever bothered to teach me.

[09:43 PM]

I'm a wonderful baker, though. My cupcakes will make your mouth water.

_[09:44 PM] _

_I'm sure they will._

[09:45 PM]

I sense sarcasm.

_[09:46 PM] _

_Sixth sense?!_

[09:46 PM]

One day, Erik, you'll have my cupcakes and you'll see the truth.

_[09:47 PM] _

_That came across rather aggressive for a promise of mouth-watering cupcakes_.

[09:48 PM]

You could say I'm an aggressive baker.

_[09:50 PM]_

_I look forward to it. _

[09:51 PM]

As you should.

-23-

**Saturday 12****th****April 2014**

[07:21 AM]

Rise and shine, darling!

_[07:34 AM]_

_...was that meant for me?_

[07:36 AM]

Of course.

[07:36 AM]

Too much?

_[07:37 AM]_

_No, it's okay._

[07:37 AM]

:)

[07:38 AM]

What are you plans for the day?

_[07:39 AM] _

_Reviewing reports, cooking, walking the dog, and mentally preparing myself for lunch with a friend tomorrow. Yourself?_

[07:40 AM]

Marking, marking, and more marking.

[07:40 AM]

I need to get out of bed first, though.

[07:41 AM]

You have a dog?

_[07:42 AM]_

_Your day sounds even better than mine._

_[07:42 AM]_

_Yes, I have a dog. _

[07:43 AM]

What's its name? This is so exciting!

_[07:45 AM]_

_Why is it so exciting?_

_[07:45 AM]_

_Don't laugh, but her name is Sherlock. _

[07:46 AM]

Sherlock?

_[07:46 AM] _

_Yes, Sherlock. She was meant to be a police dog, but one of the other dogs injured her when she was a pup, so she wasn't trained properly._

[07:47 AM]

So you took her in?

_[07:49 AM] _

_Couldn't help it. _

[07:50 AM]

That's adorable, Erik.

_[07:51 AM]_

_I suppose so. _

[07:52 AM]

And it's exciting because I was never allowed pets as a child, and my apartment building doesn't allow animals.

_[07:53 AM] _

_Why weren't you allowed animals?_

[07:54 AM]

Mother believed they were 'filthy and unnecessary assets'.

_[07:56 AM] _

_That fact that you call your mum 'Mother' already tells me so much about the type of relationship you have. _

[07:57 AM]

Ah, yes. No love lost there.

[07:57 AM]

What do you call your mother?

_[07:58 AM]_

_I called her Mama. _

[08:00 AM]

Past tense?

_[08:01 AM] _

_She died when I was fourteen. _

[08:02 AM]

I'm sorry, Erik.

_[08:02 AM]_

_I'm sorry about yours, too._

-24-

**Sunday 13****th****April 2014**

_[00:02 AM]_

_Are you awake?_

[00:02 AM]

No.

_[00:03 AM] _

_I can't sleep. _

[00:04 AM]

Neither.

_[00:04 AM] _

_Help?_

[00:05 AM]

How about a Q&A?

_[00:06 AM] _

_...a q&a?_

[00:06 AM]

Only if you want to.

[00:07 AM]

You can pass on questions if you don't want to answer.

_[00:07 AM] _

_Alright. You first. _

[00:09 AM]

Where do you live?

_[00:10 AM] _

_You're not going to come and kill me, are you?_

[00:10 AM]

Of course not! Then the only person who would talk to me freely would be my sister.

_[00:11 AM] _

_New York. _

[00:11 AM]

Me too.

[00:12 AM]

Your turn.

_[00:13 AM] _

_Favourite food?_

[00:14 AM]

Please don't make me choose. I love all foods.

_[00:14 AM] _

_I should have predicted that. _

[00:15 AM]

What side of the bed to you sleep on?

_[00:15 AM] _

_Right, you?_

[00:16 AM]

Left. Do you play chess?

_[00:16 AM] _

_Of course I do, what kind of person do you take me for?_

[00:17 AM]

I like you more and more.

[00:17 AM]

Three words that best describe you?

_[00:18 AM] _

_Confident, angry, and sardonic. _

_[00:19 AM] _

_Favourite place for a holiday?_

[00:19 AM]

Europe, specifically England. I miss being there.

[00:20 AM]

Favourite ice-cream flavour?

_[00:21 AM]_

_Mint. Can you drive?_

[00:22 AM]

I managed t get my licence, but everyone seems to think I can't. First job?

_[00:23 AM] _

_Stacking books at the local library when I was thirteen. Greatest strength?_

[00:25 AM]

I can read really, really quickly.

[00:26 AM]

How many languages can you speak, and what are they?

_[00:29 AM]_

_Growing up, I had a lot of family members and friends living around/with me, and they all decided I need to speak all the languages they did. So I can speak seven - German, Hebrew, English, Russian, French, Spanish, and Swedish. German and English are the only ones I'm fluent in, though._

[00:30 AM]

That's incredibly impressive.

_[00:31 AM]_

_Thank you. _

[00:31 AM]

It's your turn.

_[00:32 AM] _

_What are you a professor of?_

[00:33 AM]

Genetics. Didn't I tell you that?

_[00:34 AM]_

_If you did, I've forgotten._

[00:35 AM]

Good to know I have a lasting impression. Your thoughts on a TV in the bedroom?

_[00:35 AM] _

_Definite no. Bedrooms are for other things. _

[00:36 AM]

I'm glad someone agrees with me. My sister and her boyfriend think lying in bed and watching TV together is the best thing.

_[00:37 AM] _

_Why would you watch TV in bed with your partner when you could be fucking them into the mattress?_

[00:37 AM]

Or be the one getting fucked into the mattress.

_[00:38 AM]_

_Can I ask a personal question?_

[00:39 AM]

Of course, there are no limits. But I can pass if I want to.

_[00:40 AM] _

_Do you prefer to top or bottom?_

[00:41 AM]

Seriously?

_[00:41 AM] _

_You don't have to answer_.

[00:42 AM]

I like both, but usually I prefer to be on the bottom. You?

_[00:43 AM] _

_Top. _

[00:44 AM]

Match made in heaven, we are.

_[00:46 AM]_

_I can't remember the last time I laughed at one in the morning. _

_[00:46 AM]_

_Thank you._

[00:47 AM]

Glad I could help.

_[00:48 AM]_

_Can't remember the last time I discussed my sexual preferences with someone at one in the morning, either. _

[00:49 AM]

I have to agree with you on that one.

[00:50 AM]

It's weird that's I feel comfortable enough to do this with a stranger.

_[00:51 AM]_

_Hardly strangers anymore. _

_[00:51 AM] _

_I think it's the fact you've never met me. _

[00:52 AM]

Mmhm.

[00:52 AM]

Do you want to continue our game or go to sleep?

_[00:53 AM] _

_What do you want?_

[00:53 AM]

I'm happy with either.

_[00:54 AM]_

_Then ask away. _

[00:55 AM]

Most annoying habit?

_[00:56 AM]_

_I mutter to myself in different languages a lot and don't realise I do it. _

[00:57 AM]

I'd call that adorable, not annoying.

_[00:58 AM] _

_Encouraging. Dream job?_

[00:58 AM]

Believe it or not, my dream job is what I'm doing now.

_[00:59 AM]_

_Exciting dreams, you've got. _

[00:59 AM]

Oh, shush.

[01:01 AM]

Shoe size?

_[01:02 AM] _

_Hinting at something else, Charles?_

[01:03 AM]

Darling, I'd ask outright if I wanted to know.

_[01:03 AM] _

_Uh huh_

_[01:04 AM] _

_14. Hair colour?_

[01:05 AM]

Lightish brown. Eye colour?

_[01:06 AM]_

_Blue, green, grey, silverish. Skin colour?_

[01:07 AM]

Really, really pale (but the nice kind). You?

_[01:08 AM] _

_Tanned. Height?_

[01:09 AM]

Don't laugh, 5 ft 6. You?

_[01:10 AM] _

_That's adorable. 6 foot. _

[01:11 AM]

:( I was promised a growth sprout but it never came.

_[01:12 AM] _

_You poor darling. _

_[01:12 AM]_

_I'm getting tired now, so one last vital question._

[01:13 AM]

Shoot.

_[01:13 AM] _

_Cats or dogs?_

[01:14 AM]

Cats and dogs.

[01:14 AM]

Can I have one last question?

_[01:15 AM] _

_Of course. _

[01:16 AM]

Favourite cupcake flavour?

_[01:16 AM] _

_Vanilla with caramel icing._

[01:17 AM]

Liking you more and more.

_[01:18 AM] _

_Good, I'm glad. _

[01:19 AM]

Talk later?

_[01:20 AM]_

_Definitely. Goodnight, Charles. _

[01:20 AM]

Goodnight, love.

_[10:40 AM] _

_Last night was interesting. _

[10:45 AM]

Indeed.

[10:50 AM]

You live in the upper west, yes?

_[10:51 AM] _

_Are you going to jump out behind me and slaughter me?_

[10:52 AM]

*rolls eyes*

_[10:52 AM] _

_Yes, I do. _

[10:53 AM]

And you work near Central Park?

_[10:55 AM] _

_Slightly creeped, but yes. _

[10:57 AM]

Wonderful, do you know the Hole-in-Wall café?

_[10:58 AM] _

_Near the south part?_

[10:59 AM]

Yes!

_[11:00 AM]_

_What about it?_

[11:02 AM]

Tomorrow, between 7 and 11, I want you to go there and tell whoever's working your name.

_[11:03 AM] _

_What makes you think I'd actually go?_

[11:04 AM]

You don't have to, you know. I'm just saying, go and it'll brighten your day.

_[11:05 AM]_

_Are you going to spy on me?_

[11:06 AM]

Hardly, I've got classes and lab time tomorrow.

_[11:11 AM] _

_I'll think about it._

[11:14 AM]

That's all I ask.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: this fic is actually finished and i have the urge to just post it all

* * *

><p>-25-<p>

**Monday 14th April 2014 **

_[09:28 AM] _

_Holy shit, Charles!_

_[09:30 AM] _

_! _

_[09:32 AM] _

_ !_

_[09:35 AM]_

_Chaaaaarrrrleeesssss_

_[09:40 AM]_

_Answer meeee_

[09:45 AM]

Hello, darling, what's got you so impatient?

[09:46 AM]

Wait

[09:46 AM]

DID YOU GO?!

_[09:47 AM]_

_YES!_

[09:48 AM]

Did you like it?

_[09:49 AM] _

_I can't believe you did that. _

_[09:50 AM]_

_Your baking skills are amazing. I'm sorry I doubted you. Definitely mouth-watering_.

_[09:51 AM] _

_How did you even convince the employees to give me coffee and a cupcake? Do you know them?_

[09:52 AM]

I'm glad you enjoyed it.

[09:53 AM]

And yes, my sister is friends with the employees, and one of them attended one of my classes.

[09:54 AM]

You don't have to worry, though, I made them promise they wouldn't tell me anything about you.

_[09:57 AM] _

_You're amazing, you are. _

[09:58 AM]

Obviously.

_[09:59 AM] _

_I'll pay you back one day. _

[10:00 AM]

Don't worry about me, I'm just happy I could make your Monday a little better.

_[10:01 AM] _

_A lot better. My employees are looking at me weird because I'm smiling. _

[10:02 AM]

Glad I could be of assistance, but now I've got to run. Talk later, darling.

_[10:03 AM] _

_Mmhm, later. _

-26-

**Tuesday 15th April 2014 **

_[11:21 PM] _

_Grey suit or black suit?_

[11:23 PM]

Why not blue?

_[11:24 PM] _

_Chaaarrlesss _

[11:25 PM]

No need to whine.

[11:26 PM]

Black.

_[11:27 PM] _

_Wonderful, thank you, darling. _

[11:28 PM]

Darling is my thing!

_[11:29 PM] _

_What else do you want to be called? Schnookums?_

[11:30 PM]

Definitely not.

_[11:31 PM] _

_Pooky bear?_

[11:32 PM]

Erik.

_[11:32 PM] _

_Cuddle Muffin?_

[11:33 PM]

If we're calling each other endearments, we can share darling.

_[11:34 PM]_

_Glad to hear it, cuddle muffin. _

[11:35 PM]

I hate you.

_[02:52 PM] _

_Charlesssssss, I'm bored._

[02:59 PM]

Poor baby.

_[02:59 PM] _

_:(_

_[03:00 PM] _

_Are you busy?_

[03:00 PM]

I'm on my way home, actually.

_[03:01 PM] _

_Can we do something? Like a text game or something?_

[03:02 PM]

Like another q&a?

_[03:02 PM] _

_We could share life stories_

[03:03 PM]

Does that include childhood memories?

_[03:04 PM] _

_If you want it to. _

[03:04 PM]

You start, then.

_[03:06 PM] _

_I fell from the ladder while stacking books in a library back in Germany and broke my arm. Twice. The second time directly after it healed. _

[03:07 PM]

Clumsy? Once, when I was about four years old, I thought it would be funny to decorate my mother's wedding dress. It didn't go down well.

_[03:08 PM] _

_No, actually. I just had a 'crush' on one of the girls that worked there and she distracted me. _

_[03:09 PM] _

_'Coming out of the closet' was literal for me, my Mother found me in a closet with a boy's hands down my pants when I was 13. _

[03:10 PM]

Better than me. My mother found me in bed when I was 17 with one of the young men she had an affair with.

_[03:10 PM] _

_You're kidding, right?_

[03:11 PM]

I wish I was, Erik, I really do.

_[03:12 PM] _

_At college, some of my professors were pretty young. One time when I was out, before I started the new school year, I got with a guy at a bar. He ended up being my physics professor. _

[03:13 PM]

Oh my god, that's literally my biggest fear. I have no idea how I'd handle that situation.

[03:14 PM]

My sister, who I practically forced my parents to adopt when I was 6, accidentally pushed our step-father down the stairs when we were still little, and I got the blame. I then accidentally broke a solid glass cabinet in an act of rebellion.

_[03:15 PM] _

_You childhood sounds odd, Charles. _

[03:15 PM]

It was.

_[03:16 PM] _

_I bumped the menorah when I was a toddler and burnt the curtains. _

[03:17 PM]

You're a menace to society.

[03:17 PM]

I used to collect coins as a child, but not any fancy ones. Just coins my father gave me, or ones I found on the street.

_[03:18 PM] _

_Oh, so you've been a 60 year old since you were five?_

[03:18 PM]

Oh, shhh, it's rather cute if you see me in real life.

_[03:19 PM] _

_I'm sure you're positively adorable, Charles. _

_[03:19 PM] _

_I broke the nose of my first foster father. _

[03:20 PM]

I bumped into one of my professors at Oxford on my first day and broke his nose by accident. Needless to say, I was far from his favourite student.

_[03:22 PM] _

_There was a lake near where I grew up and it always used to freeze over during the winter. One time, thinking that it was solid, I jumped on it and broke the ice, falling into the freezing water. _

[03:23 PM]

Oh my god, Erik.

[03:23 PM]

I feel bad, but I can't stop laughing.

[03:23 PM]

How the hell?

_[03:24 PM] _

_Wasn't the best thing I've ever done, I'll admit. _

[03:25 PM]

I used to hide in a tree when my stepfather yelled too much, and one time I fell off and onto my mother's bedroom balcony.

_[03:26 PM] _

_How did you manage that?_

_[03:26 PM] _

_That's worse than the frozen lake. _

[03:27 PM]

I don't even know, one minute I was on a tree branch, the other I was halfway through the sliding door of my mother's balcony.

_[03:28 PM] _

_I thought it would be a good idea to start a German rock band when I was 17. _

[03:29 PM]

You're my new favourite person.

[03:29 PM]

Seriously, you're experiences are making me laugh so much.

_[03:30 PM] _

_I'm glad I could be of assistance._

_[03:30 PM] _

_I don't think I want to share anymore, there's too much blackmail material. _

[03:31 PM]

As much as it breaks my heart, I'll have to agree on that one. My sister will be here shortly to drop off some stuff and she gets annoyed when I don't pay enough attention.

_[03:32 PM] _

_:( I'll talk to you later, then. _

[03:33 PM]

Bye, bye, darling!

-27-

**Wednesday 16th April 2014 **

[07:32 AM]

You paid for my tea?

_[07:35 AM]_

_Good morning to you too, Schnookums. _

[07:36 AM]

Eriiiiiiik

_[07:37 AM] _

_Yes, I paid for your tea. I needed to repay you for the cupcake. _

[07:40 AM]

That was a gift, it didn't need repaying.

_[07:41 AM] _

_Too bad. Consider this my gift. _

[07:42 AM]

I'm pouting.

_[07:43 AM] _

_Drink your tea, darling._

[03:18 PM]

What do you think a successful relationship needs?

_[3:25 PM] _

_That's a pretty deep question considering it's 3 in the afternoon, not morning. _

[03:27 PM]

I walked past a group of girls and it made me wonder.

_[3:28 PM] _

_What'd they say?_

[03:29 PM]

It probably shouldn't be repeated.

_[03:35 PM] _

_I think, for a relationship to be successful, it needs to be based on a friendship. _

_[03:36 PM] _

_Good answer?_

[03:40 PM]

Perfect answer.

[09:01 PM]

If I ever took you out on a date, I'd take you to my favourite Chinese restaurant.

_[09:05 PM]_

_We're going out on a date?_

[09:06 PM]

Hypothetically, yes.

_[09:07 PM]_

_Why hypothetically? You don't like me enough to date me? :(_

[09:07 PM]

You're ridiculous.

[09:08 PM]

I actually think we'd have a lot of fun on a date.

_[09:09 PM]_

_Sounds like an invitation._

[09:10 PM]

Maybe it is.

_[09:11 PM]_

_It's not such a bad idea, you know._

[09:14 PM]

I know.

-28-

**Thursday 17th April 2014 **

[09:43 AM]

Second date idea: movie, dinner, gelato, and fellatio.

_[09:50 AM]_

_I like the sound of that one._

_[09:52 AM]_

_Third date: the three Fs. Food, Fondue, and Fucking. _

[09:53 AM]

And that's how you win my heart.

_[09:54 AM]_

_I'll keep that in mind._

_[04:41 PM] _

_Are you in class?_

[04:46 PM]

Do you even work?

_[04:47 PM]_

_I've finished my work and don't want to start the next thing for a bit. _

[04:48 PM]

I'm marking.

_[04:49 PM] _

_I can leave you alone?_

[04:50 PM]

If you could? I want to talk to you, but this really needs to get done.

_[04:50 PM] _

_It's fine_

[04:51 PM]

Sure?

_[04:53 PM] _

_Charles, seriously, you care about other people's feelings far too much. _

[04:54 PM]

:(

_[04:56 PM] _

_Finish your marking, darling. _

[07:02 PM]

Okay, okay, hello!

[07:03 PM]

I feel so relaxed right now.

_[07:04 PM] _

_Finished your marking?_

[07:05 PM]

Yup, and got a lot of stuff done regarding my own research.

_[07:05 PM]_

_Your own research?_

[07:06 PM]

Mhm, all to do with genetics. Most people think it's rather boring.

_[07:07 PM] _

_I'm sure it's not. _

[07:07 PM]

I used to read my thesis to my sister so she'd fall asleep.

_[07:08 PM] _

_I'm sure it's not that boring._

[07:09 PM]

Eh

[07:09 PM]

What are you doing now?

_[07:10 PM] _

_I'm out walking the dog. _

[07:11 PM]

Aw!

_[07:12 PM] _

_Your enthusiasm regarding my dog and me is slightly concerning, Charles. _

[07:13 PM]

I wasn't allowed any pets, let me live my dream through you.

_[07:14 PM] _

_Why'd you pick an apartment building that doesn't allow animals if you like them so much?_

[07:14 PM]

If I knew, I'd tell you.

_[07:15 PM] _

_I can imagine you retiring to a house in the middle of nowhere and adopting a bunch of stray pets. _

[07:16 PM]

Don't give me any ideas, Erik, because I'll probably do it.

_[07:17 PM]_

_You'd probably spend your days sending me photos of the animals that you think are 'cute'. _

[07:18 PM]

I seriously would, until you get fed up and tell me to stop.

_[07:19 PM] _

_And if I didn't?_

[07:20 PM]

You'd get an endless supply of photos consisting of cute strays.

_[07:20 PM] _

_Life goal, that is_.

[07:21 PM]

The amount of times I would roll my eyes of our conversations were in person is frankly astounding.

_[07:22 PM]_

_Likewise. _

-29-

**Friday 18th April 2014 **

_[05:30 AM] _

_Rise and shine, beautiful. _

[06:42 AM]

You wake up too early.

[06:42 AM]

But good morning, darling.

[06:43 AM]

It's nice to know you think my text messages are beautiful.

_[06:52 AM] _

_Of course they are, the way the sliver/grey colour lights up my screen is truly astonishing. _

[06:53 AM]

You've just made it on to the list of 'People Who Can Make Me Laugh Before Seven AM'. Congratulations.

_[06:54 AM]_

_It's an honour. I've worked my entire life to make it to this point. _

[06:55 AM]

Sending love your way.

[02:01 PM]

Fourth date: I'll take you to the museum and show you how much of a dork I am.

_[02:05 PM]_

_I think I'd enjoy that, though_

[02:06 PM]

You should

_[02:07 PM]_

_Fifth date: we'll do absolutely nothing but it'll still be amazing._

[02:07 PM]

Again, you're ridiculous.

[02:08 PM]

Sixth date: texting and phone sex

_[02:09 PM]_

_Now you're being ridiculous_

_ [02:11 PM]_

_That's at least tenth date material_

[02:14 PM]

If we make it that far.

_[02:15 PM]_

_I'm pretty sure we would._

[02:15 PM]

Me, too.

[11:21 PM]

You gave me the good morning text, so here's my goodnight text

[11:22 PM]

Good night, my good knight!

_[11:25 PM] _

_You are literally the most ridiculous thing on this planet. _

[11:26 PM]

In a good way?

_[11:27 PM] _

_In a good way. _

[11:26 PM]

Yay!

_[11:28 PM] _

_Go to sleep, Charles. _

[11:29 PM]

I just got into bed, *someone* woke me up earlier than usual so I should be asleep soon.

_[11:30 PM] _

_Goodnight, Charles. _

-30-

**Saturday 19th April 2014 **

[08:27 AM]

Mornin'

_[08:28 AM] _

_Hello, hello, hello!_

[08:29 AM]

How are we this morning?

_[08:29 AM] _

_Sweaty_

[08:30 AM]

...kind of scared to ask why.

_[08:30 AM] _

_Sherlock and I went for a long run through Central Park, and I stupidly wore too many clothes._

[08:31 AM]

Do you seriously run every morning?

_[08:32 AM] _

_Yep, and on weekdays I go for an afternoon walk with the dog. _

[08:33 AM]

Are you like crazy fit?

_[08:33 AM] _

_Not really. I didn't start doing it regularly to lose weight; it was more of a mental health thing. _

_[08:34 AM] _

_Being lean and muscular has its advantages, though._

[08:35 AM]

I'm sure it does.

[08:35 AM]

You make me want to go to the gym again.

_[08:36 AM] _

_Letting me influence your actions probably isn't the best of ideas. _

_[08:36 AM]_

_Except breakfast, let me influence you to eat breakfast. It's the best. _

[08:37 AM]

Does two pieces of toast count?

_[08:38 AM] _

_It's a starting point. _

[08:39 AM]

Still though, knowing people actually exercise on a regular basis makes me kind of insecure and reminds me that sometimes I need to leave the lab and go to the gym.

_[08:40 AM] _

_I'm sure you look absolutely fine. _

[08:41 AM]

Oh, darling, I'm perfect no matter what.

_[01:32 PM]_

_I have a seventh date idea._

[01:37 PM]

Ohhh! What is it?

_[01:39 PM]_

_There's an animal friendly café, and because you're so enthusiastic about my dog, I figure we couldgo there and then walk through the park._

_[01:39 PM]_

_Hypothetically, of course._

[01:40 PM]

Of course

[01:40 PM]

But that sounds perfect, darling.

_[07:31 PM] _

_Are you busy?_

[07:33 PM]

Kinda. I got invited to go out tonight and my sister is now raiding my closet and trying to find something that will, and I quote, get me "fucked against a wall."

_[07:35 PM] _

_Very specific. _

_[07:35 PM] _

_Why not a door?_

[07:36 PM]

It's a mystery to us both.

[07:37 PM]

I'm kind of excited, though. I haven't been out in a while.

_[07:38 PM]_

_You could say that again. _

[07:40 PM]

Raven's yelling at me, gotta run. Text you later!

_[07:42 PM] _

_Have a good night. _

-31-

**Sunday 20th April 2014 **

[10:00 AM]

Help.

_[10:07 AM] _

_Good morning to you, too. _

[10:08 AM]

Morning, darling :)

[10:08 AM]

But seriously, help.

_[10:09 AM]_

_What have you done?_

[10:10 AM]

There is a man in my bed, whom I don't remember bringing home, and he's asleep on my arm and I can't move

_[10:14 AM] _

_How am I supposed to help?_

[10:14 AM]

You said you're mean.

[10:15 AM]

_So?_

[10:15 AM]

So when you're in this situation how do you get them to wake up and leave?

_[10:16 AM] _

_I tend to not bring them home in the first place. Or if I do, I make them leave afterwards. _

[10:17 AM]

Okay, yeah, I'm seeing the mean thing.

_[10:18 AM] _

_Took your time. _

[10:18 AM]

Errrrriiiiiik, heeeeeelllppp

_[10:19 AM]_

_Pull your arm out from under him quickly, he'll probably wake up, and then tell him to piss off. _

[10:20 AM]

Charming, you are.

[10:51 AM]

It worked, he's gone.

_[11:00 AM] _

_It took you half an hour?_

[11:02 AM]

There was a shower involved.

_[11:03 AM]_

_Ah_

[11:03 AM]

Yeah.

[10:12 PM]

Are you mad at me?

_[10:30 PM]_

_Why would I be mad at you?_

[10:31 PM]

I don't know, because of this morning?

_[10:35 PM]_

_Charles, you are, presumably, a grown man, and you can do whatever you want to. I've no right to get angry if you sleep with someone. _

[10:37 PM]

But I feel as if you're angry with me. We've barley spoken.

_[10:38 PM] _

_I've been busy with work. _

_[10:39 PM] _

_Tell me you haven't been stressing about this all day_

[10:39 PM]

Uhhh

_[10:40 PM] _

_Everything is fine, the dog just threw up on a report and I had to do it again. I'm not angry at you. There's nothing to be angry about. _

[10:41 PM]

Okay

[10:42 PM]

The dog threw up on your stuff?

_[10:43 PM] _

_Go to bed, Charles_.

[10:44 PM]

:(

[10:45 PM

Nighty night, darling.


	6. Chapter 5

i just realised that Erik's texts weren't in italics so, sorry, here's the fixed version

* * *

><p>-32-<p>

**Monday 21st****April 2014**

[07:20 AM]

I made myself eggs and toast, be proud.

_[07:26 AM]_

_I feel like my child's just graduated._

[07:27 AM]

As you should.

_[10:45 AM]_

_I can see a couple from my window and they may as well be dry humping each other._

[10:46 AM]

Yuck

[10:46 AM]

I'm not a fan of too much PDA. I mean, general touches and kissing is okay, but when you're sober and you're all but fucking your partner in the middle of a grocery store, it's creepy.

_[10:47 AM]_

_Neither am I._

_[10:47 AM]_

_What type of grocery store do you shop at?_

[10:48 AM]

An interesting one.

[10:50 AM]

Do you think we'd be like that?

_[10:51 AM]_

_Fucking in a grocery store? No. Fucking in an alleyway behind a grocery store? Depends on the blood alcohol level._

[10:52 AM]

I look forward to it.

_[10:52 AM]_

_Shouldn't you be teaching?_

[10:53 AM]

Are you complaining?

_[10:53 AM]_

_No, but 'd rather like you to keep your title as 'best genetics professor'._

[10:54 AM]

A bit of texting could never get rid of that.

_[07:21 PM]_

_We live really close to each other._

[07:26 PM]

We do.

_[07:27 PM]_

_Do you think we've ever ran in to each other?_

[07:27 PM]

Perhaps

[07:28 PM]

That makes me a little nervous

_[07:28 PM]_

_Why?_

[07:29 PM]

I don't know, it just does.

_[09:01 PM]_

_Do you have an accent?_

[09:05 PM]

Our discussions today have been rather abrupt and odd today.

_[09:06 PM]_

_I know, it's weird, I'm sorry_

[09:07 PM]

But yes, I do. It's ridiculously British.

_[09:07 PM]_

_"Ridiculously British" probably means ridiculously cute._

[09:08 PM]

Raven describes it as "upper class twit", so maybe not.

_[09:08 PM]_

_Your sister sounds like she's a bit of a dick._

[09:09 PM]

Oh, she is; but she's my sister, so no one's allowed to insult her.

_[09:09 PM]_

_Understood_

[09:15 PM]

You could hear it, you know.

_[09:16 PM]_

_...what?_

[09:17 PM]

My accent, you could hear it. The last time I checked, phones were able to make calls.

[09:21 PM]

Not that you have to, it's just an offer.

[09:27 PM]

Erik?

_**[09:42 PM] ~ incoming call: Erik ~**_

"Hello?"

_"..."_

"Erik?"

_"..."_

"You're creeping me out a little bit."

_"Cute."_

"What?"

_"The accent."_

"Oh."

_"Hello, Charles."_

"And here I was thinking your hello was 'cute'."

_"..."_

"Your laugh is beautiful. So is your voice."

_"Thank you."_

"This is weird."

_"I'd say so."_

"But like, part of me didn't think I'd ever actually speak with you."

_"I could hang up?"_

"No!"

_"Okay."_

"Okay."

_"..."_

"Erik?"

_"Yes?"_

"You're not very good with the whole 'silence on the phone' thing, are you?"

_"Not at all, no."_

"It's okay."

_"Good."_

"It's surprising how much I can talk."

_"I don't doubt it."_

"..."

_"Now who's being silent?"_

"I'm thinking."

_"About?"_

"How weird this is."

_"We've established how weird our relationship is many times, Charles."_

"I'm kind of glad, though."

_"You need to give me a little more information."_

"That I sent you a text by accident."

_"Me, too."_

"..."

_"Are you giggling?"_

"No."

_"Yes you are."_

"I'm not!"

_"You definitely are."_

"..."

_"And now you're pouting."_

"Can you sense motions through the phone or something?"

_"No, it's just obvious with you."_

"Interesting."

_"Is it?"_

"Yes."

_"..."_

"We should have done this before."

_"Talked on the phone?"_

"Mmhm, all my stress from today has literally vanished."

_"Me too, but I don't think I'd have felt very comfortable with it before. I'm still not."_

"And that's completely understandable."

_"You're a very acceptable person, aren't you?"_

"Raven says it's my greatest downfall."

_"Possibly."_

"Probably."

_"..."_

"Are you tired?"

_"Little bit, long day."_

"You should go to sleep."

_"But I like talking to you."_

"We can talk later."

_"Promise?"_

"Sleepy-over-the-phone-Erik is my new favourite thing, I think."

_"Good."_

"Goodnight, darling."

_"Sleep well, liebling."_

-33-

**Tuesday 20th****April 2014**

_[06:12 AM]_

_The sun is up, so you should be, too._

[06:47 AM]

I don't agree with that.

_[06:49 AM]_

_Of course you don't._

[06:49 AM]

:(

[06:50 AM]

I'm glad you called last night.

_[06:51 AM]_

_So am I._

[06:53 AM]

Have a good day, Erik.

[12:17 PM]

How's your day been so far?

_[12:22 PM]_

_Better than usual, actually. You?_

[12:25 PM]

Good, minus the fact that someone in the hall nearly spilt what I think was acid on me.

_[12:36 PM]_

_Should I ask?_

[12:36 PM]

Probably not.

_[12:38 PM]_

_What's for lunch?_

[12:39 PM]

Today was pasta. Very, very good pasta.

_[12:41 PM]_

_I feel like you're the type of person who makes sex noises while eating really good food._

[12:42 PM]

You're right on that one. My sister didn't go out with me to eat for over a year because of it.

_[12:43 PM]_

_I don't know what to say to that_.

_[12:44 PM]_

_Do you ever do anything with someone who isn't your sister?_

[12:45 PM]

Yes, but it's ever as eventful as my days out with her.

[12:46 PM]

You'll see what I mean when you meet her.

_[12:50 PM]_

_When?_

[12:52 PM]

Shit, sorry, it's a kind of habit.

_[12:53 PM]_

_It's fine._

[12:54 PM]

Are you sure?

_[12:55 PM]_

_Positive_

_[12:56 PM]_

_I may even want to meet this infamous sister of yours._

[01:00 PM]

So long as you meet me first.

_[01:02 PM]_

_Wouldn't have it any other way._

[10:34 PM]

If we lived in Europe, one of our dates could so be you taking me to Germany. If you wanted to.

_[10:42 PM]_

_I would want to._

[10:43 PM]

Good

-34-

**Wednesday 23rd****April 2014**

_[10:44 AM]_

_I really hate my job._

[11:02 AM]

Is this a 'I'm having a bad day hate my job' or a 'I actually hate my job?'

_[11:05 AM]_

_It's 'I used to like my job but now I'm sick of it and want to do something else'._

_[11:06 AM]_

_It may even be a midlife crisis._

[11:07 AM]

You're a bit if a drama queen, aren't you?

_[11:08 AM]_

_Little bit._

[11:09 AM]

Can you change jobs?

_[11:10 AM]_

_I don't really have anyone to stop me._

_[11:11 AM]_

_My friend Emma may rip my head off my shoulders, but other than that no one would care all that much._

[11:11 AM]

So why don't you?

_[11:12 AM]_

_Not only is it my own business, but I've spent the better part of a decade getting it to the point it's at today_.

[11:13 AM]

That doesn't necessarily mean you have to stay. If you find someone you trust to take over, and you really do want to leave and change your occupation, then there's no reason you can't leave.

_[11:14 AM]_

_I suppose so._

[11:14 AM]

You're not listening to me.

_[11:15 AM]_

_No, I'm just reluctant._

[11:15 AM]

Think about it a bit more, look at all of your options, and pick what feels right for you.

_[11:17 AM]_

_I feel like you give pep talks a lot._

[11:17 AM]

I'm a professor that gives tests every couple of weeks, pep talks are a second nature.

_[11:18 AM]_

_I'm pretty sure I would have hated you if you were my professor._

_[11:18 AM]_

_Or I'd have tried to get in your pants._

[11:19 AM]

Hopefully the latter.

[11:20 AM]

But maybe not, because I like my job, and don't plan on losing it any time soon.

_[11:21 AM]_

_Yeah, maybe not._

_[05:03 PM]_

_What should I have for dinner?_

[05:05 PM]

We're all about serious questions today, aren't we?

_[05:05 PM]_

_Only you would consider that a serious question._

[05:06 PM]

Oh please, there are millions of people just like me

[05:06 PM]

Risotto

_[05:07 PM]_

_Ooh, okay_

[05:07 PM]

Can you get some sent to me? I don't want to cook and I've had takeout for dinner for the past 4 days.

_[05:08 PM]_

_I kind of wish I could, I think you'd appreciate my cooking._

[05:09 PM]

You can cook?

_[05:09 PM]_

_Yes_

[05:10 PM]

Are you good?

_[05:10 PM]_

_Very_

[05:11 PM]

Marry me?

_[05:11 PM]_

_Okay_

-35-

**Thursday 24th****April 2014**

_[06:00 AM]_

_I came to the realisation that we're that kind of couple that sends each other good morning/good night texts._

[06:18 AM]

Naturally, considering the nature of our relationship.

[06:19 AM]

But good morning, darling

_[06:20 AM]_

_Have a good day._

[02:00 PM]

I've had a horrible day.

_[02:04 PM]_

_What happened?_

[02:05 PM]

My mother happened.

_[02:05 PM]_

_?_

[02:06 PM]

My relationship with my mother is a long and complicated story that I'd much rather not remember. But I've had to speak with her too much today and it's just enhanced the shitty-ness of everything else.

_[02:07 PM]_

_Are you busy?_

[02:07 PM]

No, I cancelled my last class and went home. Why?

_**[02:08 PM] ~ incoming call: Erik ~**_

"What are you doing?"

_"I don't feel like working, and I think a conversation might make you feel better."_

"Sex would probably make me feel better."

_"Unfortunately I can't really give you that."_

"Not even over the phone?"

_"Not when I'm at work."_

"Sounds like a promise."

_"It's open to interpretation."_

"I'll keep that in mind."

_"Mmhm."_

"We could probably get fired for the amount of time we spend on our phones, anyway."

_"Perhaps, but I don't really care."_

"I still think you should leave your job if you hate it."

_"Didn't call to discuss that, I called to make you feel better."_

"But you deny me what I want."

_"Well, sorry, but phone sex isn't really my forte anyway."_

"Because you don't do well with silences on the phone."

_"That's a contribution."_

"..."

_"See, I made you laugh without asking you what you're wearing."_

"Asking me what I'm wearing wouldn't make me laugh, though."

_"..."_

"It probably wouldn't be very exciting, either, considering I'm wearing a cardigan and slacks."

_"Sexy."_

"Oh, definitely."

_"..."_

"What are you wearing?"

_"Seriously?"_

"Yes."

_"A grey suit."_

"I like men in suits."

_"I wish I could say I liked men in cardigans, but..."_

"Maybe if you saw me I could change that."

_"Maybe."_

"What are you supposed to be doing right now, anyway?"

_"Something to do with... numbers? I don't know, I haven't been paying much attention."_

"..."

_"Don't laugh at me!"_

"Quit your job."

_"I'm thinking about it."_

"Good."

_"You're a bit demanding, aren't you?"_

"Darling, you have no idea."

[10:43 PM]

Thank you for today, Erik.

_[10:47 PM]_

_It was my pleasure._

-36-

**Friday 25 April 2014**

_[09:50 AM]_

_I don't know why I'm so nice to you._

[09:52 AM]

Good morning, darling.

[09:53 AM]

What's got you thinking like that?

_[09:54 AM]_

_I just reduced someone to tears, for the third time this week._

[09:54 AM]

...okay?

_[09:55 AM]_

_I'm like that with basically everyone, though, and it's weird not being a complete asshole with you._

[09:56 AM]

You're not always nice, you know.

_[09:57 AM]_

_Compared to other people, though. I treat you like a bloody king._

[09:58 AM]

I feel like there's another message here but I'm honestly flattered.

_[09:58 AM]_

_You seriously should be._

[09:59 AM]

I have to go now, darling, but we'll continue later?

_[10:00 AM]_

_Of course, your majesty._

[04:23 PM]

I have a lot of freckles.

_[04:25 PM]_

_We don't say hello like normal people, do we?_

[04:26 PM]

Not really, no.

_[04:26 PM]_

_How many freckles?_

[04:28 PM]

I'm not sure, I just know there's a lot. I had a boyfriend when I was 19 who decided to count (and kiss) them once and it went on for that long I zoned out and didn't hear a single thing he was saying to me, who he'd turned out to be kind bad because apparently what he said was really important.

_[04:29 PM]_

_Did you find out what it was?_

[04:29 PM]

Nope, he broke up with me afterwards.

_[04:30 PM]_

_I can tell you're very good with relationships._

[04:30 PM]

Oh shush, I was 19. As if you were any better.

_[04:31 PM]_

_I was worse, probably. None of my relationships when I was 19 lasted more than three hours._

[04:32 PM]

Yup, definitely worse.

[04:32 PM]

Although, I've been like that for the past year or so. I don't have enough time.

_[04:33 PM]_

_Yep_

_[04:33 PM]_

_Even when I do have time, I'm too tired._

[04:34 PM]

Relatable. So, so, relatable.

_[04:53 PM]_

_I think I'd make time for you, though._

[07:12 PM]

You never gave me a fact back.

_[07:15 PM]_

_What?_

[07:15 PM]

I told you I had a lot of freckles, tell me a fact about you.

_[07:17 PM]_

_I'm Jewish._

[07:18 PM]

I sort of knew that. Do you practice?

_[07:19 PM]_

_No, not anymore. I used to when I was young but after the accident I stopped._

[07:20 PM]

Am I allowed to ask what 'the accident' is?

_[07:20 PM]_

_You can ask, but I don't think I'll tell._

[07:21 PM]

Alright

_[07:21 PM]_

_Alright?_

[07:22 PM]

I won't ask if you won't tell, but you can tell me when you're ready.

-37-

**Saturday 26th****April 2014**

[02:50 PM]

We haven't spoken all day.

_[02:54 PM]_

_I know_

[02:55 PM]

It's strange.

_[02:55 PM]_

_Miss me, Charles?_

[02:56 PM]

Of course, darling. You're all that's ever on my mind.

_[02:57 PM]_

_And I didn't even have to take my shirt off!_

[02:57 PM]

Not that I'd object to that.

_[02:57 PM]_

_I could be a walking blob for all you know._

[02:58 PM]

Did you seriously just say 'walking blob'?

_[02:58 PM]_

_I regret my choice of words._

[02:59 PM]

Not knowing what you look like could change with a photo, you know.

_[03:01 PM]_

_It could, but I tend to look like a homicidal maniac in photos, and I don't want you to have that impression of me._

[03:03 PM]

I don't know what to say to that.

[03:04 PM]

But I'm sort of glad, I don't want the first thing I see of you to be a photo.

_[03:10 PM]_

_You keep hinting at meeting in real life._

[03:12 PM]

So do you, kinda.

_[03:13 PM]_

_True_

[03:15 PM]

Maybe we should, if you want to?

_[03:16 PM]_

_Not yet_

[03:17 PM]

Okay

_[07:45 PM]_

_When we do meet, though, I totally expect a 'nice to meet you' cupcake, because the last one was amazing._

[07:50 PM]

Did you really think I wouldn't do that?

_[07:51 PM]_

_Even if you're a psycho, I want the cupcake._

[07:52 PM]

Deal, but I want a hug.

_[07:53 PM]_

_Deal_

[07:54 PM]

Would a kiss be pushing it?

_[07:55 PM]_

_No_

[07:56 PM]

Then I want one of them, too

_[08:00]_

_Okay_

-38-

**Sunday 27th****April 2014**

_**[07:44 AM] ~ incoming call: Erik ~**_

_"Good morning, liebling."_

"Ugh."

_"You're chirpy this morning."_

"You woke me up."

_"That was the intention._"

"Eriiiiiiik! It's too early, why are you awake?"

_"Sherlock needs to be walked, breakfast needs to be eaten, clothes need to be picked out for lunch."_

"Lunch? With who?"

_"You sound a lot more awake now."_

"What's lunch?"

_"You sound jealous."_

"You woke me up before eight in the morning, on a Sunday. I'm allowed to be anything I want."

_"Mmhm."_

"Lunch?"

_"With a friend."_

"What kind of friend?"

_"Just a friend."_

"Pretty special friend if you need to wake up at eight to pick out clothes."

_"Definitely jealous."_

"..."

_"She's an old friend actually, who yells at me for my fashion sense, and scolds me for all the non-existent lint on my clothes."_

"Oh."

_"Yes."_

"Okay."

_"Not jealous anymore?"_

"I feel like a bit of a twit."

_"Don't stress yourself out, I'm just too wonderful for people to want to share."_

"Oh, obviously."

_"You sound sleepy again."_

"Mmm."

_"Kind of adorable, too."_

"I'm tangled in my bed sheets with my clothes askew, my hair sticking out everywhere, and my face buried into the pillow. Hardly adorable."

_"Sounds adorable."_

"Then I thank you, and condemn you on your definition of 'adorable'."

_"You're obviously delirious from waking up too early."_

"Hmmphh."

_"I'm going to let you go back to bed, liebling. Text me when you're a bit more coherent, hmm?"_

"..."

_"I'm going to take the rustle of sheets as you nodding your head."_

"Okay."

_"Goodbye, Charles."_

"Mm, goodnight."

[11:20 AM]

What's "leebling"?

_[11:27 AM]_

_It's German, and it's spelt liebling._

[11:28 AM]

What's it mean?

_[11:28 AM]_

_Darling_

[11:29 AM]

Oh

[11:29 AM]

That's cute

_[11:30 AM]_

_Please don't call me cute, it messes up my mental reputation._

[11:31 AM]

Adorable, then.

_[11:31 AM]_

_Charles_

[11:31 AM]

Erik

_[11:33 AM]_

_Are you okay to be left along? I need to leave for lunch._

[11:34 AM]

Of course! Have fun, and eat enough for me. I'll be marking and baking.

_[11:35 AM]_

_Have fun with that._

[03:34 PM]

How was lunch?

_[03:40 PM]_

_Apparently light coloured pants don't flatter my ass as much as they're supposed to._

[03:41 PM]

Ah, the daily struggle.

_[03:42 PM]_

_I don't know how I'll survive, honestly._

_[03:42 PM]_

_How are you?_

[03:43 PM]

I'm really happy, actually, even though nothing amazing has happened.

[03:43 PM]

I baked two sets of cupcakes and an actual cake.

_[03:44 PM]_

_:( I want some._

[03:44 PM]

You'll have to beat Raven and her array of friends who will be arriving to eat the contents of my fridge in approximately fifteen minutes.

_[03:45 PM]_

_No fair, they know where you live._

[03:45 PM]

You know where I live.

_[03:46 PM]_

_New York doesn't really narrow it down, Charles._

[03:46 PM]

Okay so many you don't know where I live.

[03:47 PM]

If you go to the café tomorrow, I'll give Darwin (the guy who served you last time) anything that's leftover so you can pick it up.

[03:47 PM]

If you want to.

_[03:48 PM]_

_I want to._

[03:48 PM]

Good :)

[07:31 PM]

I managed to save some, Darwin will be working from 6 to 12. They're all yours if you go.

_[07:56 PM]_

_You're a legend._

[08:02 PM]

Well, duh!

_[11:43 PM]_

_Sleep well, cuddle muffin._

[11:47 PM]

You're ridiculously endearing.

[11:48 PM]

Goodnight, love.


	7. Chapter 6

first off, thank you to everyone who's supporting this! i'm legitimately surprised at the response this got.

secondly, this is the second last chapter, and the last chapter that will be written in text formate. I thought about doing the meeting as text messages, but I couldn't find a way to make it work in a way that i was happy with, so i wrote it out.

thirdly, i figures out that when i do one word texts with full stops, they don't show up. so that's why they aren't there.

lastly, when I said 'unreasonably short courtship', I really did mean unreasonably short.

you all probably hate me for that cliffhanger, correct?

* * *

><p>-39-<p>

**Monday 28th****April 2014**

[08:20 AM]

Morning, darling :)

_[08:38 AM]_

_Hello, hello, Charlie_

[08:39 AM]

Charlie? Seriously?

_[08:39 AM]_

_Don't like it?_

[08:39 AM]

Not really

_[08:40 AM]_

_We'll stick with liebling, then._

[08:41 AM]

I like you calling me German endearments, you know.

[08:41 AM]

Heart flutters a little bit

_[08:42 AM]_

_I'm glad I have that effect on you._

[08:43 AM]

You should be.

_[10:02 AM]_

_You are my favourite person._

_[10:03 AM]_

_When you said you managed to save some, I didn't think you meant a whole box of cupcakes._

_[10:03 AM]_

_Seriously, you're amazing._

_[10:04 AM]_

_Absolutely wonderful._

_[10:04 AM]_

_You'll win my heart if you continue like this._

[10:39 AM]

That's the aim, darling.

[10:40 AM]

I'm glad you liked them

_[10:46 AM]_

_Favourite. Person. Ever._

_[10:47 AM]_

_And the little note you left with them is adorable_

_[10:47 AM]_

_Your handwriting's so feminine_

[10:48 AM]

Is that a bad thing?

_[10:48 AM]_

_No_

_[10:48 AM]_

_It's sort of what I expected, actually._

[10:49 AM]

You thought about my handwriting?

[10:49 AM]

I'm not going to lie, that's a bit weird, darling.

_[10:50 AM]_

_No, I didn't think about your handwriting. I just had a 'of course that's what it looks like' moment when I saw it._

[10:50 AM]

Is yours messy? I feel like it's messy.

_[10:50 AM]_

_It's illegible._

[10:51 AM]

I have the feeling I'd dislike you if you were my student.

[10:51 AM]

I wouldn't know any of the wonderful things I know now.

_[10:52 AM]_

_Don't kid yourself, Charles. We'd have probably slept together, despite your best efforts._

[10:53 AM]

I'd like to think that I have a higher moral ground.

_[10:53 AM]_

_You do, but I'm attractive, persistent and irresistible._

[10:54 AM]

No, you're an ass.

_[10:55 AM]_

_That, too._

[03:02 PM]

I love Central Park, but looking at all the happy couples make me sad.

_[03:13 PM]_

_Why are you in Central Part in the middle of the day?_

[03:14 PM]

I'm not, I was just thinking. There are so many students in ridiculously cute relationships, too, and it's just saddening. I'm nearly 30 and I still can't hold a long term relationship.

_[03:15 PM]_

_Considering I'm over 30, that makes me feel great, thank you._

[03:16 PM]

I'm sorry. I don't usually think about this sort of this but I can't help it today.

[03:16 PM]

I want to be half of one of the ridiculous couples.

_[03:17 PM]_

_I promise I'll take you to the park and we can act like one of the ridiculous couples._

[03:18 PM]

You're the best.

[09:22 PM]

I made the mistake of watching a sappy love movie and now I'm practically wallowing in my loneliness.

[09:34 PM]

How long does it take for you to fall for someone?

_[09:37 PM]_

_Never watch sappy love movies if you're single, Charles, they're meant to make you sad._

[09:39 PM]

I'll keep that in mind.

[09:39 PM]

You didn't answer the question, though.

_[09:42 PM]_

_I try not to fall for anyone, but it tends to only take a few months, if that._

[09:43 PM]

Better than me, then. It always takes me unreasonably short periods of time.

_[09:44 PM]_

_Please tell me you don't fall for every guy you meet._

[09:44 AM]

God, no, that would be disastrous. Only about 98%

_[09:45 PM]_

_You worry me._

_[09:45 PM]_

_Who've you got your eye on?_

[09:47 PM]

No one, I think.

_[09:47 PM]_

_You think?_

[09:48 PM]

It's all very confusing.

[09:50 PM]

Do you think you can fall for someone you've never met?

_[09:52 PM]_

_Yes, of course_

[09:53 PM]

Me, too.

[10:05 PM]

Did you have an okay day?

_[10:10 PM]_

_Yes, thanks to your wonderful baking skills._

[10:11 PM]

I'm glad you're so appreciative of my talents.

_[10:11 PM]_

_Everyone should be appreciative of your talents._

-40-

**Tuesday 29th****April 2014**

_[05:23 AM]_

_Morning, baby._

[06:54 AM]

Good morning, love.

[12:03 PM]

I'm on a break and there's someone in a metallic suit walking around Central Park.

[12:12 PM]

I'm pretty sure he's using magnet jokes as pickup lines.

[12:17 PM]

He is, I just got told he could make the iron in my blood rush to my lower regions.

[12:18 PM]

What an asshole.

[03:42 PM]

I walked into a tree on my way home.

[03:43 PM]

A fucking tree.

[05:10 PM]

Are you ignoring me?

[05:21 PM]

Did I do something?

[05:22 PM]

I'm sorry, if I did.

[05:35 PM]

Let me know what I did?

[05:43 PM]

Or not, whatever.

[05:46 PM]

I wish I could erase texts from your phone, because I feel really clingy and annoying and I don't mean to be. I've just haven't had enough sleep and my afternoon's been a bit emotional.

_[07:00 PM]_

_You're an idiot._

_[07:00 PM]_

_I'm not ignoring you._

_[07:01 PM]_

_You didn't do anything, either. I just forgot my phone at home._

_[07:02 PM]_

_It was actually kind of annoying, not being able to distract myself with you._

_[07:04 PM]_

_I think I need to punch a man in a metal suit._

_[07:05 PM]_

_How did you manage to walk into a bloody tree?_

[07:30 PM]

Erik!

[07:31 PM]

Oh

[07:32 PM]

I feel sort of silly now.

[07:32 PM]

I missed you, too.

_[07:37 PM]_

_You're adorable._

_[07:37 PM]_

_I'm glad I decided to keep you around._

[07:39 PM

That's the nicest thing someone's said to me in a long time, thank you.

_[07:40 PM]_

_Anything for you, liebling._

[11:12 PM]

You know, I never understood the whole 'online relationship' before I met you.

_[11:21 PM]_

_Neither did I._

[11:22 PM]

Not that we're in an online relationship.

[11:22 PM]

….are we?

_[11:23 PM]_

_I don't think I'd call it that, no._

[11:23 PM]

What would you call it?

_[11:26 PM]_

_An emotional investment._

[11:27 PM]

Huh

[11:27 PM]

I like the sound of that.

_[11:30 PM]_

_Get some rest, Charles._

-41-

**Wednesday 30th****April 2014**

_[00:54 AM]_

_This is ridiculous._

_[00:54 AM]_

_I shouldn't have missed you today, but I did._

_[00:54 AM]_

_I really fucking did._

_[00:55 AM]_

_I kept reaching for my phone to send you stupid things about my day that most people wouldn't care about and felt upset when I remembered I didn't have it with me._

_[00:56 AM]_

_Which is ridiculous, because I shouldn't be upset if I don't get to tell you I had a really good sandwich for lunch._

_[00:57 AM]_

_And it's even more ridiculous that I miss you now._

_[01:02 AM]_

_I should sleep._

_[01:03 AM]_

_I think I'm waking the neighbours up with my sighing._

_[01:04 AM]_

_I completely understand the wanting to take messages back._

_[01:05 AM]_

_Do me a favour and don't read any of this when you wake up._

_[01:05 AM]_

_Okay_

_[01:06 AM]_

_Goodnight, Charles._

_[06:52 AM]_

_I'm sorry about last night._

[08:28 AM]

Erik, you have to be one of the stupidest people I know. Equal place with myself.

[08:28 AM]

I'm smiling like a lunatic

[08:29 AM]

That's nothing to be sorry for. It made me happy.

[08:30 AM]

You're so cute, I want to kiss you

_[10:34 AM]_

_?_

_[10:35 AM]_

_Oh god_

_[10:36 AM]_

_I'm glad I made you happy, at least._

[10:56 AM]

You're a silly man, darling.

[07:38 PM]

I mentioned maybe liking a guy

_[07:49 PM]_

_Yeah?_

[07:50 PM]

I think I might love him

_[08:12 PM]_

_Why are you telling me that and not him?_

_[08:12 PM]_

_I don't need to know_

-42-

**Thursday 1st****May 2014**

[00:23 AM]

Again, you've got to be one of the stupidest people I know. Possibly even stupider than me.

[00:24 AM]

It's you, you bloody imbecile.

[00:25 AM]

I think I love you.

[06:49 AM]

I'm sorry.

[06:49 AM]

Oh my god.

[06:50 AM]

I'm so sorry.

[06:50 AM]

Shit

[06:51 AM]

I'm going to crawl into a hole and die.

[09:38 AM]

Talk to me, Erik, please.

[11:37 AM]

When did our lives turn into a fucking romantic tragedy?

[02:00 PM]

Tell me I didn't ruin this.

[05:38 PM]

I was starting to think you felt the same. Did I get the wrong impression?

_**[07:52 PM] ~ missed call: Charles ~**_

_[10:12 PM]_

_No, you didn't._

_[11:56 PM]_

_I need to take a bit of a break from this._

_**[11:59 PM] ~ missed call: Charles ~**_

-43-

**Friday 2nd****May 2014**

[07:01 AM]

Okay

_**[11:52 AM] ~ missed call: Charles ~ **_

_**[09:52 PM] ~ missed call: Charles ~**_

-44-

**Saturday 3rd****May 2014**

[09:29 PM]

I feel so stupid.

-45-

**Sunday 4th****May 2014**

_**[02:03 AM] ~ incoming call: Charles ~**_

_"Hello?"_

"…"

_"Charles?"_

"…"

_"Are you okay?"_

"Hi, yes—ah- fuck—funny story, that."

_"Charles?"_

"I am very, very, very drunk right n-now, and I went out to—shit—to release tension, shall we say?"

_"…"_

"And well, it didn't really work, and it's your entire fault."

_"My fault?"_

"Mmhm, yes, because even though there were attractive men literally everywhere, all I could think about was you. And it's weird, because I don't even know you, not really, but people kept talking to me and all I could think is 'you're not Erik', so I drank more instead of talking to people and then I went home alone and-d—fuck—I'm upset, and I'm annoyed or aroused, and I can still only think about you, and all I wanted is to talk to you, so I called and—"

_"Calm down, Charles."_

"But—"

_"Either calm down, or I'll hang up."_

"…"

_"All right?"_

"Yes"

_"I don't know where to start. And I don't think this conversation should be done at two in the morning."_

"And I'm drunk."

_"Thank you for pointing that out."_

"…"

_"…"_

"Why did you need a break? Why did you—why?"

_"Because—because it's confusing. You are—you're confusing. This entire thing has fucked with my head."_

"Erik—"

_"Charles, go to bed."_

"But—"

_"Now buts, I'm tired, and you should sleep. We need to have this conversation when we're both fully awake and coherent."_

"…"

_"…"_

"Stay until I fall asleep?"

_"Fine."_

[11:23 AM]

Fuck

_[11:27 AM]_

_Did you just wake up?_

[11:28 AM]

Yes

_[11:28 AM]_

_This is the part where you apologise for last night, isn't it?_

[11:29 AM]

Oh, god, I'm sorry.

_[11:30 AM]_

_Don't be._

[11:42 AM]

I believe something was said about having an important conversation when we were both coherent and awake. Can we have it now?

_[11:45 AM]_

_I came up with a better idea._

[11:45 AM]

And that is?

_[11:47 AM]_

_We both have some sort of feelings for each other, yes? Obviously we need to discuss this entire thing, because its doing my fuckin head in, and I hate not knowing what's going on. And while texting you and calling you have been wonderful, I think we need to actually meet to get to the end of this._

[11:48 AM]

Okay

_[11:48 AM]_

_That's it?_

[11:49 AM]

When do you want to meet?

_[11:50 AM]_

_I took tomorrow off work._

[11:51 AM]

Tomorrow?

[11:52 AM]

That's a bit soon

_[11:52 AM]_

_I'm sick of waiting,_

[11:53 AM]

I'll see what I can do.

[03:23 PM]

I can do tomorrow.

_{03:43 PM]_

_You can?_

[03:45 PM]

Yes

_[03:46 PM]_

_This is odd._

_[03:46 PM]_

_What time?_

[03:47 PM]

I'd prefer the morning.

_[03:47 PM]_

_Ten?_

[03:48 PM]

Alright. Where?

_[03:49 PM]_

_That's up to you._

[03:50 PM]

The walk way thing in front of Darwin's café?

_[03:51 PM]_

_Okay_

[03:52 PM]

I'm really nervous

_[03:53 PM]_

_Me, too. Don't worry._

[03:53 PM]

I can't believe we're actually doing this.

[03:54 PM]

I mean, it's going to make things real.

[03:54 PM]

Shit

[03:55 PM]

It's actually going to happen

[03:56 PM]

Holy fuck

[03:56 PM]

Erik

_[03:57 PM]_

_Don't hyperventilate on me, darling._

[03:58 PM]

I won't.

[03:58 PM]

I need to sit down.

_[03:59 PM]_

_Please do, I want you in good health for tomorrow._

[03:59 PM]

Tomorrow

[03:59 PM]

Jesus

[04:00 PM]

I'll talk later, lovely. My sister is banging down my door.

_[04:01 PM]_

_Have fun._

[09:23 PM]

Tomorrow

_[09:30 PM]_

_Yes_

[09:30 PM]

Shit

_[09:31 PM]_

_I get the feeling that all you're going to say tomorrow is 'shit'._

[09:32 PM]

I won't lie, it's a possibility.

[09:33 PM]

There are so many emotions going through my head right now.

_[09:35 PM]_

_I don't want you to stress over this, okay? It will be fine, we will be fine. Working yourself up over it isn't going to achieve anything, and I really don't want you to look like a zombie the first time I see you._

[09:36 PM]

Maybe I am a zombie.

_[09:37 PM]_

_Please go to sleep soon and get some rest for me._

[09:38 PM]

But I want to talk to you.

_[09:38 PM]_

_We can talk tomorrow, and every day after that._

[09:39 PM]

Do you promise?

_[09:39 PM]_

_Would it make you happy?_

[09:40 PM]

Definitely

_[09:40 PM]_

_Then yes, I promise._

[09:41 PM]

I'm smiling now, so I'm going to go have a long shower to get rid of nerves and go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. (Tomorrow!)

_[09:42 PM]_

_I never thought 'outrageously adorable' was my type but here we are._

_[09:42 PM]_

_Sleep well, because I won't be carrying a-half-asleep you though NYC._

-46-

**Monday 5th****May 2014**

_[07:02 AM]_

_Morning, sunshine_

[07:05 AM]

Morning!

[07:05 AM]

I'm excited!

[07:06 AM]

And very nervous.

[07:06 AM]

And a little scared.

_[07:07 AM]_

_Nothing to be scared about, liebling, trust me._

[07:08 AM]

How will I know it's you?

_[07:09 AM]_

_White polo, black trousers, black jacket, and I'll likely look pissed off at everyone around me._

_[07:09 AM]_

_Probably because I will be pissed off at everyone around me. You'd think people would know to walk fast in New York._

[07:10 AM]

I can totally understand that. Usually I'm not fussed with much, but slow walkers in the middle of a busy place piss me off.

[07:10 AM]

Grey pants, white shirt, dark blue cardigan. I'll probably look half asleep.

_[07:11 AM]_

_I'll see you then._

_[09:52 AM]_

_I'm waiting._

[09:53 AM]

I'll be there in five minutes.


	8. Chapter 7

Erik stood with his back against the brick wall, his arms crossed firmly across his chest as he tried to stay still. His stomach was churning, excited nerves twisting through his body and giving him the urge to throw up. He bounced back and forth on his feet, eyes darting around him in search for what Charles had said he'd be wearing. Erik knew he wasn't standing in the best position to be seen, but he wanted to make sure that Charles actually came before he showed himself. Sighing, he checked his phone for the umpteenth time, _09:56 AM_, Charles should be there soon.

Shit.

A large group of loud people walked past him, effectively blocking half the view of his surroundings. He pushed himself off the wall, glaring at the group, and cut through them. Not being able to see where he was going, he stumbled on a crack in the pavement and lost his footing, accidentally falling into someone.

Strong, small hands grabbed his biceps, one arm moving to hook around his waist to stop him from face planting. One of his own hands fisted in the stranger's loose shirt as he regained his balance. He looked down, intending to apologise mindlessly and walk off, only to stop short, his eyes widening. The stranger gasped, his ridiculously red lips parting slightly as the bright blue eyes widened. Erik trailed his eyes down – brown hair, pale skin, short, blue cardigan, white shirt, grey pants-

"Erik?"

-British accent. A familiar British accent.

_Charles._

Erik leant down, closing the gap between them by gently pressing his mouth against Charles'. The shorter man kissed back hesitantly, and Erik's hand loosened its hold on Charles' clothes, instead moving to hold the man around his waist lightly. The kiss was chaste, a simple movement of lips against lips, but Erik thought it was the best he'd ever had; never mind they the fact that they were standing in the middle of a walkway.

He pulled back enough so he could look at Charles' face while he talked, deciding to stay within the man's personal space. He cleared his throat and smiled, "That would be me."

Charles grinned up at him, a faint blush covering his cheeks. His mouth moved but nothing came out, as if he was trying to formulate a sentence but the words weren't coming to him. "You've got a lovely set of DNA," he murmured after a bit, accompanied by a soft laugh, as if he couldn't believe the situation was actually happening.

"Same could be said for you," Erik whispered.

Charles kept grinning, "I certainly hadn't expected that as my hello."

"I promised you a kiss, didn't I?"

"You did," the shorter man replied, "And it was lovely."

"They only get better from here."

"There'll be more?"

"Of course there will be," Erik said, "Unless you don't want more?"

Charles shook his head, "I want more."

"Good."

"We should move out of the walk way."

Erik nodded, pulling away completely but holding a hand out for Charles to grab. The other man did, his fingers intertwining with Erik's. "I believe I made a promise about being a ridiculously-in-love couple in the park?"

"Looks like all of my dreams are coming true today," Charles said, swinging their hands slightly.

Erik squeezed Charles' hand, pulling the smaller man behind him as he weaved through the groups of people and across the street towards the park. "I can't believe we're actually doing this."

"Me neither," Charles replied, stepping closer to Erik's body. "I want to sit you down in front of me and just look at you."

"That can be arranged," Erik said, side stepping an angry lady with a pram. "I think I'd like to do the same to you."

They walked along the sidewalk, Erik keeping Charles close by, his grip on the other man's hand firm. "I have to admit, I didn't think you'd he so attractive."

Erik chuckled, turning his head to look the man in the eyes. "You mean all of your prior text-relationships haven't been with attractive people?"

"Funny," Charles deadpanned. "You're the first, and hopefully the last."

Erik smirked, and Charles had to swallow. Seriously, he got _lucky _with this one. "Do you mind lying on the grass?"

"No."

"Over here, then," Erik tugged him to their left and walked towards a shady spot under a tall tree. He let go of Charles' hand, dropping to the ground and sitting crossed-legged. He sent an expectant look towards Charles, who giggled as he dropped unceremoniously next to him.

"So..."

"So?"

Charles couldn't help but smile like an idiot, looking towards the grass around them for a moment before meeting Erik's eyes again. "This is surreal," he said, one hand moving towards Erik's sleeve. "I mean, I can't believe it's actually you."

Erik shifted closer to him, his hand grabbing Charles' once more. He ran his fingers down Charles', tracing the small creases and marks covering them. "Part of me didn't think this would happen."

"I never knew you could fall for a wrong number." Erik grinned at him, and despite the amount of teeth and shark-like quality, Charles found it endearing. "I'm serious, I wouldn't have spoken to you again had you not asked me what happened."

"Are you glad you made someone dislocate their knee?"

"I didn't _make_ him-" Charles cut himself off, rolling his eyes. "No, I'm glad I got my sister's number down wrong."

"Had the first few texts not been so odd I probably wouldn't have kept texting, though."

Charles pouted, _actually pouted, _and Erik was so fucking thankful that he'd kept texting a stranger.

They stayed quiet for a little longer, both just staring at each other while trying to keep the silly grins off their faces. "I suppose we need to talk about some things," Erik said, eventually, and sighed as his free hand pulled stands of grass from the ground.

Charles nodded slowly, manoeuvring his body so he was lying down, his back to the floor as he tilted his head to the side, looking up at Erik. "Where do we start?"

Erik couldn't help but smile at him as he, too, moved so he was lying down. He had his head propped up with one hand, his body resting on its side, and let his free arm wrap loosely around Charles' small waist. It felt weird, being this affectionate in public – or at all, really – but there was something about Charles that drew him towards the other man, and he couldn't quite keep his hands from touching.

"I don't know."

"How about," Charles all but whispered, "We start with the elephant in the room, and I'll tell you that right now you're making my heart beat so fast I think it's going to burst from my chest. Or that I really want nothing more than to kiss you again. Or that for the past month or two your messages have been the best thing about my day. Or that I've never felt more connected to a person in such a short time and that it's ridiculous that I could like you so much _already, _and that I honestly believe that I'm only going to like you more as time goes on. Or that at times, the reason I don't reply for a bit is because I want it all to sound perfect. Or that I've been stressing out for weeks now because we've been hinting at a romantic edge to our relationship, and I always wished you weren't joking because I really, really, _really_, like you, Erik."

Erik, for all the shit that was going through his head, couldn't settle on something to reply with. Instead, the hand resting against Charles' skin moved to cradle the man's head, and he leant down to kiss him again. Longer, this time, and a little less chaste. "I was never joking," he murmured against Charles' skin. He leant back again, his hands tracing mindless patterns against the skin of Charles' neck.

Charles gasped at the touch, "Good."

"No really, if I was ever distant it was because I was scared – I still am. You just—you—I don't even _know_, you're like nothing I've ever experienced before. You just—"

Charles' soft fingers traced his cheek lightly, "You can't articulate it?"

"Yes, no, I don't know. I'm usually good with words."

Charles kept smiling at him, "Just try."

Erik stayed quiet for a bit longer, taking deep breaths as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say, "My reputation is going to go down the drain with what I'm about to say."

"I'm sure I'll like you afterwards anyway," Charles said, and Erik grinned.

"You do something to me no one else ever has. Like right now; I'm hardly ever this affectionate with _anyone_, never mind in public." Erik shifted his body even closer towards Charles, "Everything we've talked about, it's caused a reaction I just _don't_ have. You make me want to stupid things. I mean, I want to make sure you eat breakfast every day, and listen to you rave on about it when it's good. I want to let you read me your thesis and your research, and not complain at all. I want to listen to the stories about your students and your ridiculous outings with your sister. I want to wake you up early, ignore all your protests, and take you somewhere so I can show you the bloody sunrise."

Erik sighed, his arms tightening around Charles, "I want to sit in a kitchen, watching you bake, and let you feed me any leftovers because I've come to the conclusion that everything you bake is amazing. Hell, I want to watch you _cook_, and then eat the horrible result in a bid to make you smile. I'll even teach you how to cook, if you want. I want to be able to text you and call you whenever I want, but I also want to have the choice to see you in person and touch you, because now that I've started I don't think I can stop."

Charles' eyes were a bit wet when he smiled at Erik this time, one hand holding the back of Erik's neck as he looked at him. He leant up; mouth pressing against Erik's hard. It felt a bit ridiculous, doing this in the middle of a park, but Charles couldn't care less, and nor could Erik, it seemed.

Erik pulled back, panting slightly "I'm going to let you know now that I won't be doing this whole emotions thing again, not for a very long time, at least."

"It's okay," Charles replied, unable to keep the smile off his face, "I'll live."

"No, seriously, I'm blaming this on the fact that I practically haven't slept in a week, and the adrenaline that comes with meeting you."

"You can't take any of it back, you realise," Charles mumbled, "You've already turned me into a puddle of goo."

Erik kissed his forehead, "I reached my goal, then."

Charles stayed silent for a moment, content with just lying next to Erik.

"I know you want to ask something."

Charles sighed, his movements hesitant as he asked, "Do you want to try and be a thing?"

"Define thing."

Charles whacked his chest with his free hand, "You know what a thing is."

"Is that what you want?"

Charles nodded, his lip between his teeth. "It's what I've wanted for a while, now."

Erik shifted, his eyes staring into the bush surrounding them. "I want to try, if you do, but I've never been very good with sort of thing."

"Neither am I, really, but we can learn," Charles replied. "But seriously, if you don't want to-"

"I want to," Erik cut him off. "Believe me, darling, I want to. I just don't want to fuck this up."

"You won't."

"You can't guarantee that."

"I have a pretty good feeling, though."

"We don't even know each other's last names," Erik pointed out. "That seems like something we should know."

Charles smiled, "Xavier," he said. "Charles Francis Xavier."

"Isn't there a saying that goes 'never trust a man with three first names'?" Charles pouted at him, and Erik thought his chest might explode. "Okay, okay," he said, "I'm Erik Lehnsherr."

"That's a beautiful name."

"You're obliged to say that."

"Perhaps," Charles replied, "But now that we know each other's last names, does that mean we can try and be a thing?"

Erik sighed, smiling, "Like think one and thing two?"

"You're ridiculous."

"You love me."

Charles kissed his cheek, "Perhaps."

Erik sighed, "I'm agreeing to be in a relationship with someone I met via text."

Charles beamed at him, "We're going to have so much fun, darling."

"Yay," Erik groaned playfully.

"Mmhm," Charles hummed. "Does this mean I can tell my sister the weird man I've been texting is now the weird man I'm dating?"

"Of course," Erik laughed. "As long as I can get a photo of you in tweed to prove to Emma that people can look attractive in it."

Charles grinned, nodding, and sat up, his torso twisting so he could look at Erik. "As much as I like this spot, I'm not the biggest fan of PDA, either, and I've been fighting the urge to jump you for over ten minutes now."

Erik moved so he was standing, one head reaching to the ground so he could help Charles up. His hands found their way to Charles' hips, a flirtatious smirk on his face. "Who am I to deny you that?"

Charles grinned and kissed the corner of Erik's mouth, "My apartment isn't far from here."

"Lead the way, liebling. There's a lot more you haven't seen."

Charles laughed, his hand grabbing Erik's as they moved through the park. "Don't tease me, darling, or I'll find an alleyway."

[10:03 PM]

Calling in sick was today was totally worth the afternoon we had.

_[10:06 PM]_

_You're absurd, but you're also cute, so it's okay._

_[10:07 PM]_

_Also, I totally expect my 'nice to meet you' cupcake next time._

[10:07 PM]

Can I feed it to you?

_[10:08 PM]_

_Can I eat it off you?_

[10:08 PM]

I think that can be arranged.

* * *

><p>That's it!<p>

…but not really, because I have the urge to write the little dates they talked about, and other little short fics about them getting caught texting etc. it might take a while for anything else to get written, though, as I'm pretty busy with school and such, but keep an eye out anyway.

I'd like to say a massive thank you to all the comments and likes this got, I'm generally surprised at the reaction but I couldn't be happier! I hope the meeting lived up to your expectations, I know how much some of you wanted it.

I had a lot of fun writing this, and I'm actually really sad to end it.


End file.
